


who loves you, pretty baby?

by georgiehensley



Category: Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Trans, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bathtubs, Crimes & Criminals, Drabble Collection, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Language, Morning After, OT3, OT4, Panties, Panty Kink, Polyamory, Sharing Clothes, Slight Pain Kink, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of jersey boys drabbles/ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. tommy/frankie - college au

**Author's Note:**

> as i might have already mentioned, i saw jersey boys back in march and absolutely loved it. i loved it so much that i ended up dedicating an entire rp blog to it, and most recently i began to write some drabbles for various ships in the fandom.
> 
> mainly, these will just involve the guys, and also probably mostly be modern aus, but that may change as time goes on.
> 
> title oh-so-appropriately taken from the four seasons' "who loves you".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _what do you mean this isn’t your room? why did you bring me in here to make out? what?????? whose…whose room is it?_

after the initial confusion as to whose dorm room it is, exactly, that they chose to make out in, tommy decides to mentally say _fuck it_ and promptly returns to his previous activities, stopping all of frankie’s potential protests by capturing his lips in yet another kiss.

though, it isn’t long later that voices can be heard out in the hallway - ones that tommy and frankie miss completely - and the door opens to reveal the room’s rightful owners.

“what the fuck, tommy? get outta here!” nick says, quick to grab a random shirt and throw it at the couple, who pull away immediately afterwards, stumbling out of the room in a hurry.

“sorry, nicky!” tommy calls back sheepishly as he pulls frankie out of the room,who keeps his head down the entire time in shame.

“idiot.” frankie mutters, shaking his head at tommy once the door is shut behind them.

“still wanna make out, though?” tommy asks. “in my actual room this time?” frankie sighs, but can’t stop himself from smiling the slightest bit.

“sure.”


	2. bob/nick - roommates au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _you’re allergic to cats but my cat really likes you my bad_

“you suck, you know that?” nick says, voice sounding lower than normal as his nose is stuffed up, his face red and blotchy as bob’s cat continues to stay by his side, no matter how many times he attempts to shoo the thing away.

“don’t blame me!” bob says. “blame fluffy for liking you!” nick glares at him with teary, red eyes.

“it’s your fault for buying the damn thing.” he mutters, before promptly sneezing, luckily having a tissue in hand to to cover it. bob smiles sheepishly, quick to slip in and reach for his cat as nick’s mouth falls open in preparation for yet another sneeze.


	3. tommy/frankie - parenting/neighbors au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _i adopted a kid and you help me take care of them all the time since we’re neighbors, but you came over and got so involved in the kid’s life so much they think that we’re both their parents instead of just me_

“dada!” little rosie says with a smile on her face as she reaches towards tommy. both men smile at the sound of her first ever word, each crawling towards her to pepper kisses on her cheeks, causing her to giggle.

“wait,” tommy says as he returns to his spot on the floor, smile falling from his face. “did she just--?” he doesn’t even finish his question as frankie makes the same realization, his cheeks turning pink.

“oh.” he says. “that’s embarrassing.” tommy shakes his head.

“nah, it’s understandable.” he says, eyeing the little girl with a fond smile on his face. “i’m over here almost as much as you are, nowadays.”

“no, it’s just that,” frankie says, pausing to sigh. “she said that before i even had a chance to--”

“to what?” tommy says, now glancing up at frankie with his eyebrows raised.

“to ask you out.” frankie says, his pink cheeks now turning a shade darker. “i-i mean, you’ve been over a lot lately, a-and you’re so good with rosie, and she’s really starting to like you, so, uh, i-i just thought it’d only be fair to--”

“frankie,” tommy says, cutting him off. “i’d love to go out with you.” frankie smiles, his entire face seeming to light up.

“really?” he asks. 

“sure.” tommy says with a shrug. “why not?” he grins, and frankie takes that as his cue to crawl over and pull him into a kiss.

“dadas!” rosie exclaims, causing the two men to pull apart, glance over at her and giggle.


	4. tommy/frankie/nick/bob - bathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where bob can't fit in the bathtub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is kinda nsfw bc there's implied nudity and four guys trying to share one bathtub, so. (but it's really just cute and funny.)

“i don’t think you’re gonna fit, genius.” tommy comments, glancing up at bob. “sorry.”

“we’ll make it up to you,” frankie says. “we promise.”

“yeah.” nick agrees. “what he says.” bob sighs, before sulking out of the room. 

when he thinks the boys’ attention is finally off of him, though, he sneaks back into the room, letting his robe silently fall to the floor, before trying to squeeze his way in behind tommy. in doing so, the water begins to overflow and spill out onto the tile floor, resulting in all attention falling on him once again. bob only smiles sheepishly.

“guess we need a bigger bathtub.” frankie says, to which nick giggles. tommy groans, and bob attempts to hide his blush by burying his face into the back of tommy’s neck.


	5. tommy/frankie(/nick) - clothes sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frankie wears one of nick's tops and tommy gets jealous. that's about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the irony in this is that looking at the latest broadway cast, there's really no way richard h. blake and matt bogart could ever actually share clothes, at least with richard wearing matt's clothes. he's just a little too buff for that.
> 
> (wonder if he could fit into michael's clothes, though... hmm...)

“is this one of nicky’s shirts?” tommy asks once when he and frankie are curled up on the couch together, some movie playing in the background, the older of the two having noticed the familiar scent lingering on the fabric.

“maybe.” frankie says with a shrug, acting as though it’s no big deal. it isn’t, really, not at all, it’s just something tommy’s never noticed before. sure, sometimes frankie’s tops will be a bit loose on him, but tommy’s never realized that those too-big tops didn’t belong to him.

the whole thing doesn’t make tommy jealous in the sense that he wishes frankie wouldn’t borrow clothes from nick. instead, it just makes him wonder why the bassist never let _him_  walk around in one of his tops.


	6. pre-tommy/nick/frankie/bob - model au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this originally started as five headcanons for an ask response but i needed to write a blurb, so i did.
> 
> headcanons for reference: http://tommyhblake.tumblr.com/post/143767011321/model-au-just-for-you-friend

“guys, i’m serious.” frankie says, giving one last attempt at shrugging off the guys’ urges to get him to sit down. “i’m not meant to be in front of the camera. i belong behind it.”

“that’s what she said.” tommy says softly, and nick snickers. frankie only shakes his head at their immaturity.

“aw, come on, frankie,” bob says. “we think you’re pretty enough.”

“you’re not coming near me with any of that makeup, though.” frankie’s quick to add, only for bob to playfully pout.

“fine.” he says. frankie takes that as his cue to sit on one of the three stools placed in front of the backdrop, watching as the other three all  huddle close together behind the camera.

“say cheese!” nick says teasingly. frankie rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless, trying not to wince as the bright flashes fill his vision. a few more shots are taken, momentarily blinding him, before the three actual models now gather in front of the computer, each of them smiling and giggling as they click through the photos that were taken.

figuring that he’s yet to be invited to see the final results, frankie stays in his place. though, while doing so, he can’t help but let his gaze fall on the three models, noticing how unusually smiley they are as they look at his images. each of them have a certain light in their eyes that frankie knows isn’t just a reflection from the bright lighting that surrounds them. no, it’s something different entirely, and for a moment, it makes frankie’s heart race with excitement and anticipation.

he really wishes he were still the one behind the camera, ‘cause now he feels way too exposed beneath all the bright lights.


	7. tommy-centric ot4 - panties kink (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s sort of a thing. it’s a thing that tommy would call his guilty pleasure, because while he is so, _so_ embarrassed to admit it, he does find himself enjoying it.
> 
> or, the one where tommy wears panties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a headcanon that tommy's into crossdressing, but for himself, just panties. the other guys are also kind of into this.
> 
>  **warning(s):** crossdressing in the form of panties, slight pain kink, mention/implication of boners

it’s sort of a thing. it’s a thing that tommy would call his guilty pleasure, because while he is so, _so_  embarrassed to admit it, he does find himself enjoying it.

but he’d been hoping that it’d remain a secret from the guys.

sadly, the universe doesn’t work like that.

“they’re... pretty.” frankie says, eyeing the pair of blue panties that sit on tommy’s waist with a tilt of his head, almost as though he’s inspecting them. beneath his gaze, tommy feels himself flush. to his right, the mattress dips with a second added weight.

“they’re soft too.” nick adds, running his fingers over the lace, causing tommy’s breath to hitch, and blood to begin rushing to certain southern parts of his body.

“and stretchy.” bob says, sitting down between the other two, reaching towards the waistband and pulling on it lightly, smirking as they snap back against tommy’s skin, causing a moan to slip past his lips.

“ _guys_ ,” tommy nearly hisses out. “either you stop your teasin’ or you do somethin’, ‘cause i’m not puttin’ up with this.” the other three all share glances.

“well, if you insist.” nick says with a smirk, quickly reaching forward again, emitting yet another moan from the man who lies in front of them. 

it is _definitely_ a thing.


	8. nick/frankie - werewolf au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yesterday, i started accepting three-sentence prompts on tumblr, so the next couple of fics are going to follow that format. (but i figured they're good enough to post here, so.)

“I’m not leaving you,” Frankie says, taking a step closer to Nick, watching as his eyes glow yellow in the darkness, the only light above them being that of the full moon. “I’m not scared.”

“You should be.” Nick replies, feeling himself shake as the transformation begins to set in; Frankie still stands in front of him, struggling to remain brave, his eyes welling up with tears.


	9. tommy/frankie - high school au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one in which frankie is mute and also crushing on tommy.

_I really like you,_ Tommy reads, momentarily glancing up to see Frankie blush and avoid his gaze, _Go out with me sometime?_

Tommy smiles, now glancing up and meeting Frankie’s gaze, “Sure. You seem like a good kid.” Frankie smiles, his cheeks reddening even more, and Tommy feels something swell inside his chest.


	10. bob/nick - prince/knight au

“Thank you, for saving me,” Nicholas says, to which Robert politely nods and gives a small bow. “You’re very… brave.” Robert smiles, his cheeks turning a slight shade of red.

“Token of appreciation?” Robert asks with a smirk now, and Nicholas is momentarily taken aback by his sudden boldness, before promptly brushing his lips against the knight ’s cheek.


	11. frankie & tommy (implied maybe one-sided frankie/nick) - prince & dragon au

“Hey, watch it!” Francis says as his dragon nudges him from behind, pushing him forward, towards where his crush, Nicholas, stands, deep in conversation with someone. When he turns to glare at the Night Fury, he only sees him laugh, his eyes shut in amusement. For a moment, this confuses him, because suddenly his dragon seems more human than ever before, but he lets it go, figuring that he’s just taken notice to Francis’ feelings towards the other prince, and instinctively wants the two humans to be together.


	12. bob-centric ot4 - model au

“Are you sure I should be doing this?” Bob asks, blushing all the way down to his chest as he stands on the set of the shoot, nothing covering his torso but a pair of ripped jeans. “I don’t exactly have washboard abs or anything like that.”

“Yes, you look fine.” Frankie says from where he stands behind the camera, struggling to stifle a fond smile. Standing off to the side, Tommy and Nick nod in agreement.


	13. pre-ot4 - internet friends au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _We’re internet friends and we’re meeting up in real life today and I’m super paranoid because what if you’re a deranged killer and– omg you’re perfect_

“Wow,” Frankie breathes out, to which Bob blushes. “You’re much cuter than in the pictures you sent me.”

“And you’re much... smaller.” Bob says with a teasing smile. Frankie rolls his eyes.

“Good things come in small packages.” He argues, and Bob laughs. Suddenly, they hear the squeak of luggage getting louder as someone heads towards them, and both turn their heads in the direction of the noise.

“Huh, _that’s_  a significant height difference.” The man says, and Bob smiles while Frankie bites his lip.

“Hey, Nick.” He says. “Always the... observer.” Nick smiles. _And a lot more attractive than I originally thought,_  Bob adds in his head, making himself blush at the thought.

“We should start a boyband,” A fourth voice says sarcastically, and all three of them glance up to see Tommy heading towards them, a smirk on his face. “I mean, we’re all good-looking enough.” Bob and Nick shake their heads.

“Group hug?” Frankie says now, placing his luggage on the floor, opening his now free arms and holding them out towards the other three.

“I’m not really one for public displays of affect--” Tommy says, before watching as Frankie’s eyes seem to grow bigger, his bottom lip sticking out the slightest bit in a pout. _Damn your puppy dog face_ , Tommy thinks as he sighs and shakes his head, before reluctantly putting his things down as well, joining the others as they step in closer, all wrapping their arms around each other.


	14. tommy & joey - criminal and sidekick au

“I can’t believe I agreed to doing this,” Joey says, shaking his head as he hurriedly follows after Tommy into the car, the other man hardly even waiting for him to buckle his seat belt before turning on the ignition and hitting the gas. Nervously, Joey glances towards the back of the car, where all the money they just stole sits.

“Relax,” Tommy says in order to reassure him, “You’re in good hands with me, kid.”


	15. nick/tommy - bartender and regular au

“I think you’ve had enough tonight,” Nick says, sliding the drink back towards himself as he takes in the sight of the other man’s clearly drunken state, ignoring his attempts to get the glass back.

“I got kicked out,” Tommy confesses, his shoulder slumping as he sits on his bar stool, “Nowhere to sleep tonight. So, just, let me have this, at least?” Nick sighs, still refusing to hand over the glass - though he does come up with another idea as to what to do with the drunken man sitting across from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extended version/sequel can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6811885


	16. frankie/tommy - vampire au

Frankie laughs as he stares at Tommy, who stands with his arms crossed, bottom lip nearly jutted out in a full on pout. “You’re officially a blood-thirsty, undead creature, and your primary concern is not being able to have garlic?”

“I’m Italian, Frankie, it’s a legitimate concern!”


	17. nick/tommy - childhood best friends au

Nick scrunches his nose up in response to Tommy’s comment. “Kissing is grownup stuff. Why would you want to try something that’s for grownups?”

Tommy shrugs. “’Cause I want to do more grownup things. My brother Nick talks about kissing all the time, and how fun it is. So I thought we should try it.”

“But we don’t even know how to kiss,” Nick says. “Do we?”

“Well, you just pucker your lips and push them against someone else’s,” Tommy says. “That’s all there is to it, right?” Nick shrugs.

“I guess.” He says, before glancing away from Tommy, mumbling, “I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be,” Tommy says, reaching over and grabbing Nick’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “It’ll be fun, I promise.” Nick sighs.

“Okay.”


	18. established ot4 - roommates au

“How come we never have clean towels when I want to shower?” Nick asks, sighing as he shuts the door to the linen closet. From where he sits on the bed, head tucked into the crook of Bob’s neck, Frankie giggles.

“Ask Tommy.” He says simply, amused smile on his face. Nick shakes his head, glancing over towards where the bathroom door lies shut, the room already occupied by Tommy, who’s currently taking a shower.

“You know, I should surprise him in there as payback for using up all the towels.” He says, already reaching for the hem of his shirt.

“Ooh, I’ll join you,” Bob says, sitting up, causing Frankie to start falling as he leans towards the left, only to sigh and push himself into a seated position as well.

“Hey!” He says.

“Oh, sorry.” Bob says with a blush.

“So, joining me or what?” Nick says, shirt now tossed aside, hands reaching to undo his belt.

“Heck yeah!” Bob says, pushing himself off the bed.

“Can we all fit?” Frankie asks, hesitating.

“We’ll just have to see.” Nick says, and Frankie sighs, before standing as well and joining the other two in undressing.


	19. tommy/frankie - superhero au

As Tommy watches the piece of scrap metal hurtle through the air in the direction of where Frankie stands, he instantly panics. His hands shake as he holds them up, pointing them towards the object in the hopes of moving it away. He struggles to get his mind focused on the task at hand, thoughts racing with _Frankie, Frankie, Frankie_  instead, but he manages, shutting his eyes and forcing all his attention on this.

His heart shatters when he hears Frankie’s cries of fear, but suddenly he feels a force pushing back against his hands, and he already knows that he saved him. Of course, he pushes his arms in the opposite direction, sending the object flying towards an empty space in the distance. Once it’s gone, he lets his eyes fall open again, quick to run towards Frankie, who stands clutching his chest as his own heart races.

“Frankie, it’s okay, I got you.” Tommy says as he reaches Frankie’s side, gently laying a hand on his arm, feeling him shake beneath his touch.

“I could have died.” Frankie says distractedly. “I almost died.”

“But you didn’t,” Tommy says. “Because I saved you.” Right at that comment, Frankie turns towards him, burying his head in the taller man’s chest, arms wrapping around his waist, hands tightly clutching onto the fabric of his top. He lets out soft sobs, all that fear and panic he’d felt just moments ago pouring out of him. Tommy wraps his arms around his shoulders, gently rubbing his back and softly shushing him, doing as much as he can to calm him. When he feels Frankie’s shaking begin to subside, he presses a kiss to his temple.

“I got you,” He repeats. “I got you, Frankie. You’ll always be safe with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's not 100% clear, Tommy's powers are the same as those of a Tomorrow Person - telekinesis, teleportation, and telepathy. Just letting you know.


	20. nick/bob - high school popular/nerd au

“Do you get it now?” Bob asks as he sits next to Nick at the library table, the other boy leaning in a little too close for comfort, causing the younger of the two to blush deeply. At his own question, Bob had picked his gaze up from where it’d previously been cast on the open textbook, but now he can make note of how blue Nick’s eyes are up close, and how his gaze seems to only be on. Bob’s lips.

“Not really.” Nick says, lips curling up in a smirk, leaning in closer as he continues, “Maybe you need to explain it to me again.” Bob nods, though now his attention is cast solely on the lips that are so close to his own, and so tempting to kiss. As if reading his mind, Nick grins, before closing the space between them, and giving Bob want he really wants.


	21. ot4 - modern day high school au + trans!frankie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm ot4 trash. and trans!frankie gives me life.

“Frankie, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Bob says, hands placed on Frankie’s bare arms, forcing him to uncross them. “You’re beautiful, scars and all.”

“Yeah,” Tommy says in agreement, sliding in behind Frankie, pressing a sweet kiss to the back of his neck. “What he said.” Frankie sighs, glancing towards the floor, feeling his skin heat up beneath their gazes and touches. Just as he does so, his head is gently tilted upwards, forcing him to look into a pair of bright, blue eyes, taking notice of the soft, light touch of fingers against his cheek.

“Absolutely stunning,” Nick says, glancing down at Frankie with a look of fondness and love in his eyes. Frankie feels his own fill with tears.

“Y-you really think so?” He asks. Around him, the other three all nod.


	22. mary/frankie/tommy - morning after (slightly nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is set in the canon timeline, just so you know.
> 
> inspiration: http://saintvalli.tumblr.com/post/128058938170

“i’m not wearing that.” tommy says as he stares at the turtleneck that’s lying on top of the bed. frankie appears next to him, working on the buttons of his top.

“you have to,” he says simply, glancing from the shirt to tommy. “can’t have the boys knowing where you were last night, right?”

“unless you want them to know who you belong to.” mary says with a smirk from where she still lies beneath the covers, which are pooled around her waist, too tired to get up and get dressed like the men standing above her. (she has nowhere to go, anyway. she can stay like this a little longer.) tommy flushes under her gaze.

“i’ll wear the damn turtleneck.” he huffs out, grabbing the top and heading into the bathroom to change. frankie and mary smile triumphantly.

“we should do that again.” mary says. “he was a very nice addition.” frankie nods in agreement, feeling himself blush at the thought of sleeping with both his wife and his bandmate a second time.


	23. nick/bob - nonbinary nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which nick is nervous about wearing makeup, so bob helps him out.

“i can’t believe your doing this.” nick says as bob sits across from him, tucking his feet under him as he focuses on the task at hand, working to open the tube of lip gloss.

“shh, just hold still.” the younger man says, reaching forward with the brush in hand. nick parts his lips obediently, feeling a shiver run down his spine at the tickle and coolness as the brush runs across his lips. trying to ignore his discomfort regarding the situation, nick chooses to shift his focus towards bob, whose gaze is intently cast on his lips, tongue darting out the slightest bit as he concentrates on the task at hand.

“done.” bob says just a few moments later, sealing the lip gloss bottle and putting it aside. nick smiles slightly in a silent thank you before standing, heading towards the bathroom. once inside, he flips the light on, and is taken aback.

“wow,” he breathes out as he takes in his reflection. the pink color is almost perfect, not too bright but also not too dark, perfectly complimenting his skin tone. it even makes his blue eyes stand out just a little bit more.

he’s so entranced by his own reflection, he completely misses bob sliding in behind him, glancing at the other man’s reflection over his shoulder.

“absolutely beautiful.” he says with a smile on his face. nick feels his eyes well up with tears, and he’s quick to turn around, pulling bob into a tight hug.

“thank you,” he whispers as joyful tears begin to slip down his face. bob’s smile grows the slightest bit as his arms slide around nick’s waist, hugging him back. just a moment later, nick pulls back, a blush spreading on his cheeks as he looks at the pink stain he left on bob’s neck.

“sorry.” he says, feeling embarrassed. bob just shrugs.

“it’s okay,” he says. “probably looks better like that anyway.” nick giggles.


	24. mary/frankie/tommy - "wanna bet?" (slight nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which frankie and tommy bet on mary inviting tommy for a threesome. tommy loses.

“please,” tommy says with an amused smile, taking a drag from his cigarette as he sits across from frankie, breathing out smoke as he continues, “mary wouldn’t let me anywhere near that bed of yours.”

“you wanna bet?” frankie asks, smirking. tommy grins.

“yeah,” he says. “fifty.” now frankie grins.

“you’re on.” he says, sticking his hand out. tommy grabs it, shaking it.

several hours later, and tommy’s lying naked in between the married couple, mary curled against his side, her head pillowed against his shoulder, sound asleep.

“you can pay me later,” frankie whispers, hiding his grin in tommy’s chest before also curling up against him. the older of the two huffs out a laugh, shaking his head.


	25. nick/tommy - jawline kiss

as sunlight streams into the room when it’s far too early to be awake, tommy groans, rolling over on the mattress, only to end up with his head pillowed against nick’s chest. to his surprise, he hears (and feels) a low rumbling laugh coming from the other man.

“mornin’, tommy.” nick mumbles, sleepy grin on his face. tommy picks his head up, blinking at him.

“you’re up early.” he points out. “is it doomsday or somethin’?” nick laughs again.

“just woke up by accident,” he says simply. “glad to see you’re up too.”

“mmm,” tommy mumbles in response. he slides up slightly, pressing a kiss to nick’s jawline before taking a sliver of skin between his teeth. “ready for round three?” nick only laughs a third time.

“go back to sleep.” he says, running his fingers through the other man’s mussed up curls. tommy mumbles something incoherently and lays his head back down against nick’s chest.


	26. mary/tommy - sleepy hug

“you’re up late,” tommy comments as he steps through the door, just returning home after a late shift at work. in front of him, mary sits on the couch, the tv still flickering in front of her, but now that her husband’s home from work, all of her focus is on him.

“tommy!” she says, quick to stand and rush over to him. along the way, she stumbles a bit, and for a moment, tommy wonders if she’s had anything to drink. but then she’s throwing her arms around him, most of her weight falling onto his shoulders, and he takes notice of how her eyelids are drooping, realizing that she’s just tired. “you’re home!” she nuzzles into his neck, her red hair tickling the skin.

“and _you_  need to go to bed.” tommy says, already attempting to step towards the couch and shut the tv, but mary leans on him, nearly preventing him from doing so. in response to his movements, she whines.

“carry me.” she says, more of an order than a question. tommy only smiles fondly and shakes his head. before mary knows it, there’s a hand on her back and an arm under her knees, and suddenly her feet are dangling a small distance above the ground. satisfied, she smiles, tightening her grip on tommy’s neck, resting her head against his shoulder. again, tommy smiles fondly at her before beginning to walk towards the bedroom, figuring that they could leave the tv on for just one night.


	27. ot4 - ring shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bc these fuckers actually do have matching rings and it's driving me nuts
> 
> insp: http://saintvalli.tumblr.com/post/123339632295  
> http://richardhblakes.tumblr.com/post/145172881814/bob-gaudio-explain  
> http://richardhblakes.tumblr.com/post/145183542494/theyre-all-wearing-their-rings-in-the-hall-of

“we should get something engraved,” bob comments as he eyes the various rings in the display cases. “it’s more... meaningful, you know?

“yeah, it could say the four seasons.” frankie says in agreement, a smile on his face.

“or the four lovers.” nick adds with a smirk, to which bob and frankie both giggle.

“too expensive,” tommy says, wearily glancing over the display cases. “do i have to wear one of these?”

“yes.” the other three answer in unison. tommy sighs.


	28. frankie/bob - secret art nerd frankie au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bc john lloyd young actually loves his art

“when you said you wanted to try art, i didn’t think you meant _i’d_  be the canvas,” bob says as frankie swipes a stripe of red across his stomach, the cold paint and tickle of the soft bristles against his skin causing his breath to hitch. “what are you even designing here?”

“nothing,” frankie says, pushing his brush aside for a moment, before bringing his colorful hands up to cup his boyfriend’s face. “just wanted to, uh, try somethin’.” he drags his thumbs across bob’s cheekbones, smearing lines of both blue and green, the sight of which making him giggle. bob only shakes his head, stepping away to reach for a bucket of paint, ignoring the free brush and instead dipping his hand in.

“that white shirt isn’t gonna stay white for long,” he says mischievously. frankie only giggles some more, spreading his arms out to let the younger boy splatter paint across his shirt.


	29. nick/tommy - warm hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a wintery fic on the second full day of summer. sure, why not?

 

tommy shivers as he steps into the house, cheeks tinted pink due to the cold, winter air outside. it’s far too cold to anything outside the home, and yet here he is, returning from a session of recording vocals for the band’s latest track. _fucking crewe_ , he thinks to himself with a shake of his head.

he’s quick to strip out of his puffy outerwear layers, his hands shaking as he does so, chills continuing to run down his spine as the cold leaves his body far too slowly for his liking. 

just when he has his coat and scarf hung up, he feels a warm presence behind him, an arm sliding around his waist. he also glances down to see a mug of hot chocolate being handed to him, which he gladly takes and sips on.

“thought you could use this,” nick mumbles behind him, breath tickling the back of his neck. his now free arm also wraps around tommy’s waist, and the older man leans back into the embrace, humming contently. nick chuckles at tommy’s blissed out state, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

“glad i could warm you up,” he says, giving tommy’s hip a light tap as he backs away. tommy lets out a small whine at the loss of warmth, turning around to glare at his boyfriend. nick only laughs at the sight.

“you could always join me in the bedroom if you’re really that cold.” he says with a smirk. tommy smiles and blushes, taking another sip of his hot chocolate.

“think i’ll finish this first,” he says. “but you can go in there and get ready, if you want.” nick smiles fondly, shaking his head.


	30. nick/tommy - lift hug

“nick! what the fuck, nick, put me down!”

nick only chuckles, his head nuzzled into tommy’s neck as he hugs him tightly, so much so that the shorter man finds his feet leaving the ground, just the tips of his toes brushing against the floor. nick knows that tommy doesn’t like being so much shorter than him - hell, he’ll whine constantly every time nick spoons him in bed - but nick also loves getting him all riled up while he teases him about it.

“nick, fuck, my hand to god, if you don’t put me down in the next five seconds, i’ll–”

“alright, alright, jeez,” nick says, complying to tommy’s demands. “i just wanted to have a little fun with you, s’all.”

“nicky, i was only out of the house for five minutes to get the mail,” tommy says. “save those kinds of hugs for the next time one of us gets arrested.” at that, nick can’t help but laugh again, and at the adorable sound, tommy finds himself beginning to smile.


	31. tommy/joey - bowling (ft. competitive tommy)

“did you see that?” joey asks, utter joy and surprise on his face as he points back over his shoulder where he’d made yet another strike. tommy forces a smile onto his face in order to mask his glare, having yet to make even one spare in this game, only making a ton of splits. with a sigh he pushes past his friend, picking up a ball and setting up his throw. thinking he _has_  to have the perfect frame at this point, he swings the ball back and lets it go. feeling overly confident, he turns around, not even wanting to see the ball as it smoothly knocks all the pins over.

only, instead his gaze falls on joey, who lets out a loud cackle as he watches tommy’s ball. confused, tommy glances back, only to see the last thing he’d wanted - a gutter ball.

“shit,” he mutters under his breath, sensing joey’s presence coming up next to him even before he hears the continued soft chuckling.

“that sucks,” he says, shaking his head before picking up his ball and grinning. “one last round.”

~

joey doesn’t get a strike again, but a spare. tommy gets another split, and fails to knock down the last two pins.

joey ends up with a coke dumped over his head. tommy ends up with the stickiness of said coke on his lips.


	32. mary/tommy - stomach kiss (NSFW)

“you better wipe off the lipstick stains when you’re done,” tommy says as mary begins to trail kisses and small lovebites down his chest. “’can’t let wardrobe know where i’ve been spending my nights, right?” against the crevice of his chest, mary smirks.

“how would they know it’s me?” she asks, picking her head up to glance up at him.

“you wear some pretty bright lipstick, red.” tommy says. “it’s hard to miss.” mary smiles.

“alright, i’ll clean up when i’m done,” she says, her smile turning devious as she brings her head back down, pressing a kiss to tommy’s stomach before starting her descent further down his body. any other comments tommy may have can no longer be verbalized as now all he can do is moan.


	33. mary/tommy - first kiss (+ high school au)

“what, think you can’t handle a bad boy like me?” tommy asks, leaning across the lunch table with a smirk on his face, a teasing gleam in his eye. mary simply pulls the cigarette out from between her lips, purposefully blowing smoke in his direction as she exhales.

“i can handle you just fine,” she says, her red lips curling in a smirk of her own. “question is whether or not you can handle _me_.”

“that sounds like a challenge, delgado,” tommy says, leaning back slightly, crossing his arms. “and you’re on.” mary smiles. suddenly, though, she’s standing, reaching across the table to grab onto tommy’s collar, yanking him forward into a kiss. it’s chaste - just a quick, hard brush of lips - but when it’s over, tommy falls back into his seat gaping at her, utterly speechless. the redhead just smirks again, the bell signaling the end of lunch ringing in the distance.

“see you later, tommy.” she says smugly, walking off without another word. her heels click against the concrete as she heads towards the building, and when tommy sneaks a glance over his shoulder at her, he finds her walking with an extra swing of her hips. _fuckin’ tease_ , he thinks to himself, shaking his head.


	34. mary/tommy - "it wasn't supposed to happen like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warning(s)** : believed date rape while someone was intoxicated
> 
> ~~(possible spoiler: it isn't that but the fact that it's hinted at being that may be triggering for some people, so, thought it'd be right to warn you.)~~

“Mary, please.” Tommy says, stumbling out of bed as the redhead begins to get dressed in a hurry. His comment on results in his boxers hitting his face. “I swear, it wasn’t supposed to happen like that–”

“Yeah, and how _was_ it supposed to happen, huh, DeVito?” Mary snaps back, hooking her bra behind her back before bending to grab her dress from the night before. “You were probably planning on getting me nice and tipsy all along–”

“I was drunk too!” Tommy argues, to which Mary scoffs and rolls her eyes, back turned to him as she steps into her dress. “Really! My hand to–”

“Oh, shut up.” Mary says, dress now zipped up as much as she could get it on her own, not wanting to ask for help considering the circumstances. She grabs her clutch, glaring at Tommy when she stands up straight again. “I don’t wanna hear any more excuses. I’m outta here.” With that, she strides towards the door.

“No,” Tommy finds himself muttering under his breath, quick to follow, grabbing onto her wrist before she can open the door, completely ignoring his state of undress as he tells her, “This wasn’t supposed to happen this way. It was supposed to be… romantic. Nice. Sweet. The kinda night in girls dream of and–”

“What are you trying to say?” Mary asks impatiently.

“I really like you,” Tommy confesses. “And I’m so sorry this happened, but, let me make it up to you. Is dinner okay? I’ll be a gentleman and pay for it myself.” Mary sighs through her nose, before a small smile appears in her face.

“Fine.” She says, to which Tommy smiles. “But we’re asking that bartender if both of us really were drunk last night.”


	35. nick/tommy - "you know, it's okay to cry." (+ teacher/student au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warning(s):** implied physical abuse from a parent  
>  (if that's triggering for you, don't read.)

“No.” Tommy says in response to the statement that falls past Nick’s lips. “I’m not cryin’. That man doesn’t deserve the pleasure of knowin’ he hurt me.”

“He isn’t here, Tommy.” Nick points out. “It’s just you and me.” Tommy meets his gaze for a moment before glancing away, sighing.

“It’ll hurt my eye even more.” He says.

“But you’ll feel better on the inside.” Nick argues. Tommy sighs yet again.

“Will you be my shoulder to cry on?” He asks suddenly, the question taking Nick by surprise. The older man just smiles, gently rubbing Tommy’s back with the arm he has wrapped around him.

“I’m not goin’ anywhere.” He says, which is answer enough.


End file.
